Love of a Sister
by FlamingSpirit206
Summary: When Naruto was cornered by a group of chunin, a girl saved him from a beating. This girl took him to her home and adopted him as a brother. No one but Naruto knows who this girl is. Let's see how Naruto grows up with love from his sister. Not good at summaries ..No pairings yet .. R&R..:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Prologue: A New Sister!**

A five-year old boy ran as fast as could, trying to escape the mob of angry villagers coming after him. He didn't know why they hate him, they just _do_.

He turned into an alley, hoping to lose the mob. Fortunately, the villagers didn't turn like he did and kept on going, shouting curses and insults at the boy.

The boy sighed in relief, running his hands through his blonde spiky hair. He turned and ran further in the alley, just in case the villagers decided to check them. As soon as he turned, however, he hit a hard surface. He looked up and blue eyes widened as he saw three ninjas, all holding a kunai or a katana.

"Look here, boys. Seems the _demon _wants to play." Said the one the boy bumped into. He was an average looking shinobi with short brown hair and dull-brown eyes. There was nothing noticeable in his appearance.

"P-please. I didn't do anything wrong. Please don't hurt me!" screamed the child. He remembered them from all his previous beatings. They were always the one to land the first and finishing blows.

"Tch. The _demon_ is begging for mercy?!" The other one, a black-haired and green-eyed man, said with venom.

"Why won't we hurt you?! You killed our families and now you'll PAY!" the last man shouted as all three of them lunged at the little boy.

The blonde just curled up in a fetal position, eyes closed as he braced himself for the beating. As a few moments passed without feeling any punches or kicks or stabs, the boy opened his, only to see the face of a girl. She was crouched low, to look at him thoroughly, sapphire eyes looking for any signs of injury.

"W-who are you?" the boy- Naruto- asked, uncertain if she was a friend or a foe.

The girl smiled at him, her blue-black hair framing her heart-shaped face. "I'm Kagome. What's your name, little one?" she asked gently.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He answered. He closed his eyes, afraid that she, too, will beat him once she knew who he was. Instead of pain, he felt the girl ruffle his hair.

"'_Maelstrom' _, huh? That's a pretty cool name." Kagome said to him smiling. He stared at her in disbelief. No one complimented him before. All he always got was curses and insults.

The girls stood from her crouching position and wiped the non-existent dust off her skirt. She held a hand to him and helped him get up. She smiled at him again and asked, "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home? I'll walk with you just in case those mean villagers decided to chase you again."

The blonde looked down, tears filled his eyes.

"N-no one is waiting for me. I- I live alone in an apartment. I'm an o-orphan."

Kagome smiled sadly at him. She picked him up and carried him as one would when burping a baby."Don't worry. I'm an orphan, too. I lost my family to a fire. So we're the same, ne?"

The boy didn't say anything, just tightened his arms around her neck as if it could make her know that he understands.

After a few moments of them just walking the streets, the girl asked, "Would like to live with me, Naruto? I could become your 'nee-chan' if you want."

"N-nee-chan?" he asked. "You'll really make me your little brother?"

"Only if you want to, of course."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, hugging her tighter. She giggled softly before everything was silent once more. The boy already fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Shortly, they arrived at a small but homey house, at the edge of the village.

She tucked the sleeping boy on her bed before changing clothes. She brushed her teeth and went to bed, hugging the boy close to her.

Meanwhile, the three ninjas in the alley lay forgotten on the ground, writhing in pain.

**~MORNING~**

Naruto, reluctantly, woke up. He had a great dream about a pretty girl who wanted to be his nee-chan.

He sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He took the blanket and jumped of the bed. He made the bed and went to his bathroom, only to notice something. He looked around 'his' room to see that he wasn't in his room. Heck, he wasn't even in his apartment.

He was in an average-sized bedroom with light-blue walls. There was a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books and some scrolls, by the wall opposite the bed. Next to the shelf was a desk with pens and paper and some notebook. Next to the bed is a bedside drawer with a pale pink lamp.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He heard some sizzling in what he thought was downstairs. He went outside the room and into the hallway. He saw three more doors- another bedroom, a bathroom and a locked room. The two bedrooms were across from each other. The bathroom was next to the spare bedroom while the locked one was next to the bedroom he came out of.

He heard the sizzling once more and followed it down the stairs. He was in the living room. It was a simple one. A coffee table surrounded by two blue sofas with white throw pillows. There was a door to his right which, upon checking, was a stairway down to the basement which held a laundry room and another locked room.

"_Why are there so may locked rooms?" _ He thought. He went back upstairs and went to what he thought was the kitchen and dining room.

The kitchen and dining room was one big room, the kitchen area separated from the dining area by an island. The island already has plates on it, filled with bacons, eggs, sausages and there was orange juice.

"Good morning Naruto." Someone greeted from behind him.

He turned around and saw the lady from his dream.

"K-Kagome..?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, otouto? Still sleepy?"

"Y-Your R-real… that means..." tears filled his eyes as a smile appeared on his face. He ran to the girl and hugged her. "Nee-chan!...I a-actually have a nee-chan."

"Yes, you do." She pulled away from his hug and sat down on one of the island's stools. "Come on. I cooked breakfast. Didn't know what you liked so I just cooked the normal breakfast menu. Bacons, eggs, sausages and orange juice."

"Whoa. There's so many!"

"I made it just for the two of us so you could have as much as you want."

"Really?!" after receiving a nod, he began to gobble down the food like there's no tomorrow.

"Easy there, Naruto. You might choke. And it's not like you're going to run out of food. Eat slowly." Kagome reprimanded.

"Bgh ish sho berishus!" Naruto said, his mouth full of food.

The girl sighed. "And don't talk with your mouth full. Looks like I need to teach you some manners."

The boy swallowed and asked."Ne, Ka-..um..nee-chan.." he said with a small smile, " why are there locked rooms?"

"Oh, those? I just thought that I should lock them up for now."

"Why?"

" Because. The one upstairs is a weapon room. I locked it up until I could train you how to handle a weapon. That way you won't hurt yourself."

"Okay…but what about the other one? The room in the basement?"

"The training room. A dojo filled with some swords. That's where I'll train you, starting tomorrow."

"Oh…why not today?" the boy complained.

" 'Cause today, we'll go shopping for your clothes and stuff. Do you know when you'll get admitted in the academy?"

"Ah.. Hokage-jiji said that I can enroll when I'm six, so I can attend the academy next year."

"hmm.. alright. Your training schedule is studying in the morning, which includes reading, writing, history and such."

"But why do I need to study those? I thought you were training me to be a ninja?" Naruto whined.

"I am. But you need to learn those things, too. They're important, especially if you want to be the Hokage."

"Really?!"

"Yup. You'll need those in signing documents and stuff.. anyways, back on your schedule. An hour and a half after you eat lunch will be physical training. All that ninjutsu stuff can be thought after school when you start the academy. And finally, an hour after dinner, you will do meditation and chakra control. You got that?"

"Yes, sis!"

She smiled at him before standing up and gathering the empty plates. She placed them in the sInk before turning to Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Go take a bath. We'll go shopping for Your things."

"Hai!" the blonde grinned widely at the girl before running upstairs and taking a bath while Kagome did the dishes.

"You will become a great warrior, Naruto. I'll make sure of that. I promise on the memories of my friends." The girl muttered to herself, smiling as different marks begun to glow along her arms. The marks disappeared after a moment and Kagome continued washing the dishes.

.

.

.**And that's the end of chapter 1!**

**It's me, Spirit! For those who read my other fic ( Tadaima, Minna-san! . for fairy tail) So So Sorry for not updating…. Been busy lately with high school and stuff… I'm a senior already so I need to focus… I'll still update it when I have time (and when I find my notebook where I write the outline of the chapters…..I swear my little sister took it and burned it)… **

**ANYWAYs, this story isn't mine…The credit all goes to my great friend... JEWELS!... She's the one who typed and made this story...She doesn't have an account—and isn't planning on making one—so she ''asked'' for a favor and let me upload it….Oh…say hey to Jewels!**

**Jewels: *smiles sweetly and curtsies* hello, everyone! I'm Jewels! It's so **_**nice**_** to meet you**

**Spirit: Hey, Jewels! why don't you promote your story?**

**Jewels: Please read ' Love of a Sister.. * smiles innocently while bringing out a katana* or else I'll make the plants grow red with your blood …* smiles turns into a grin * .. And I will enjoy it well…**

**Spirit: *sweatdrops* okaaaaaayy…leaving her bloodlust aside….Please read and review! Bye, minna!**

**Jewels: See you guys later! *Glares* Or else…**


	2. Secret Paradise

**Spirit: I've decided to put all announcements and other things at the start, before every story starts, so I could warn you…**

**Jewels: Why would they need a warning for, it's not like my stories gonna hurt them or something..**

**Spirit: Your stories won't but you, on the other hand, will.**

**Jewels; HEY!**

**Spirit: anyways, since the bloodthirsty baka over there forgot the disclaimer, I'll be the one to say it….**

… **I don't own any of the anime/manga and/or its characters… the plot belongs to Jewels... that's all**

**Jewels: on one side… Thanks for those that reviewed this story... And for those who didn't... *smiles broadly* well… I will hunt you down and-**

**Spirit: Jewels! That's enough! *sigh* anyways…on with the story…**

**Jewels: and review afterwards!... remember *brings out katana* .. I still have my little buddy here to help **_** persuade **_**you**

**Spirit: *sigh* please…just ignore her ( I do) …but do leave a review.. oh.. Jewels still don't have any pairings.. so feel free to leave suggestions..**

**CHAPTER 2: Secret Paradise**

Kagome sighed as she exited another store. Every time she enters a store, a clerk would greet her only to yell at her once they saw who she was with.

"_Really?!" _she thought. "_Is there not ONE store that would allow me to buy some clothes for Naruto? Ugh!"_

She felt a tug on her hand as Naruto abruptly stops.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?" she asked her little brother.

Said blonde looked down at the ground, a frown upon his face. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Sighing, Kagome pulled him along as they continued to walk through the streets. Naruto kept his head bowed while Kagome looked ahead, occasionally glancing at the boy.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at an empty park and sat down at a bench. Naruto stayed quiet and Kagome closed her eyes as a smile graced her lips.

"Ne, Naru, what's your favorite color?" Kagome asked eyes still closed. Naruto raised his head and looked at his sister.

"Orange." He whispered. "My favorite color is orange."

Opening her yes, Kagome gazed at the cloudless blue sky. "Orange... by itself it means energy, warmth and love for attention. It is a combination of red, the color of love and passion, and yellow, the color of happiness and friendship."

The whiskered boy stared at Kagome I shock. "Wow! I didn't know orange meant that. I just like it because it's bright."

Kagome giggled and looked at her little brother. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on." She said, standing up and holding a hand to Naruto.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to see something. Come on." Deciding that it took Naruto too long to get up, she reached for his hand and pulled him up. Still holding his hand, Kagome ran out the park and towards the forest that surrounds Konoha but still inside its walls.

"Nee-chan, we're not allowed to leave the village without permission." The little blonde said to his sister as they were running.

"I know," she replied, "but we're not going out the village walls."

"Then where are we going?"

A gentle smile graced her lips, though Naruto was unable to see it. "You'll see. We're almost there."

About five minutes running through the forest, they arrived in front of a cave. Its entrance was hidden by a bunch of leafy vines with some kind of white flowers growing along them. On the right of the entrance, the vines barely covering them were a few writings in Kanji. Not being able to read kanji just yet, he traced his fingers along the carvings.

Kagome grabbed his hand from behind him as she traced the carvings along with him

"Hi" she said as she guided the boy's hand to the first character, "Mi-Tsu-No-Ra-Ku-En."

"Himitsu no Rakuen." She said completely.

"_Secret Paradise_?" he asked her, not completely sure.

"Yup!" she nodded her head. "I found it while I first came here a few months ago. It suddenly started raining and I found this cave. Follow me inside."

Naruto followed Kagome through the cave as she took a few turns. After a while, the young blonde heard the sound of water as they approached an entrance.

When they entered the clearing inside the cave, Naruto stared in awe at the sight before him. In there was a clear blue lake, some fishes swimming peacefully in it. The ground was covered in healthy green grass and colorful flowers of different kinds. The top of the cave had a hole, big enough to let sunshine in to light the whole clearing. What was most peculiar to Naruto was the number of different colored foxes.

"Wow! It's so pretty. And I've never seen so many foxes in my life before! I didn't even knew there were foxes near Konoha." The blonde exclaimed.

Kagome giggled, happy to see her little brother happy again.

"I guess that all the foxes went to live here years ago." Kagome said. She walked towards the lake, Naruto following behind her. They sat near the edge of the lake, some of the more curious foxes sitting around them. Kagome smiled as she picked a white-furred fox kit and began petting it. "I don't blame them, though. It's nice and peaceful here."

Naruto smiled, too, as he picked up a fox kit with dark orange fur and began petting it, too.

They sat there in the comfortable silence as they pet their respective fox kits. More of the foxes came to them with some being brave enough to curl up by the humans' legs.

"Ne, Naruto."

"Hmm? What is it, nee-Chan?" Naruto asked, not halting with his petting of the fox.

"Well, since I'll be your nee-Chan from now on, I want to get to know you more."

The little blonde looked at her with confusion. "What do you want to know?"

"hmm. The basics I guess. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams." She answered, giving him a smile. "I'll start. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I like my friends, you and spending time with the people I see as my family. I hate traitors, abusers and all people with ill intentions. My hobbies are training, cooking and now, teaching you. My dream is to someday make people see that there's nothing wrong with being different."

"Wow! Now, it's my turn!" Naruto whispered loudly so as to not startle the foxes. "M y name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like you, and Hokage-jiji and training... Oh and ramen! My hobbies are training, sitting at the swing by the academy and... Um… gardening. I'm going to be the future Hokage of Konoha, 'ttebayo!" the kid said confidently.

Kagome smiled at the boy but raised an eyebrow at him. "What about the things you don't like?"

At that question, Naruto looked down and mumbled something. It was low enough that Kagome couldn't hear, even with her advanced hearing.

"What was that, Naruto? I couldn't hear you."

"I hate it when the villagers ignore me or look at me in that way?" he answered, lowering his head to look at the ground. It was barely above a whisper but it was enough for the woman to hear. Kagome frown at that. What made Naruto to get upset by that?

"Naruto," Kagome called, reaching out to touch the blonde's shoulder. The action made the kid look up and make eye contact with the woman, albeit a little hesitant about her reaction.

Kagome gave him a smile to ease his uneasiness. " Why do the villagers ignore you? And what do you mean when you said you hate it how they look at you '_in that way'_?"

The kid looked to the ground once more, tears building up in his eyes but refusing to cry.

"I don't know. They just ignore me. It's always been that way, ever since I could remember. And when they do notice me, they always have this look in their eyes like they want me gone. That they don't want me there." The boy sniffed at the end of his explanation.

Smiling sadly at the boy, Kagome stood up, being careful of the foxes around them. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, releasing it a few seconds later.

Smiling – this time happily- she looked at the still sniffing boy.

"Ne, Naruto." She called, making him look up to her with tear-filled eyes. "I'll let you pick one fox here and let you keep him. That way, you'll have a friend."

His eyes lit up in excitement, the tears drying up. "Really?!"

She nodded. "Yup! But you have to promise me that you'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay! I promise I'll take care of it, 'ttebayo! That's a promise of a lifetime!"

Kagome could only smile at the boy's antics as he chose which fox he'll take home.

**~~ I am JEWELS… OBEY ME! ~~**

_(Ignore her, she's delusional)-Spirit_

Malicious red eyes glowed ominously at it stared at the endless dark void it resided in. owner of said eyes smirked evilly as slowly, a strong aura of pure malice envelope the form. It covered the creature in a sickly dark violet color that seems to leek of evil.

"_Soon, little miko, soon. You, along with the jewel and everything else in your possession will become mine. It's only a matter of time before you succumb to my will.'_

The creature closed its eyes but the smirk was still there. The dark violet aura flared wildly before completely dissipating, taking its creator with it.

**~~ I bring gifts! (throws snakes at audience)~~**

_(JEWELS! Stop that!)_

While watching Naruto pick his fox, Kagome suddenly felt a great feeling of dread and dark aura. Turning her head slightly to look behind her, she stared at the cave entrance with narrowed eyes.

She felt a flare of the aura before disappearing completely. For a moment her eyes flashed, turning the sapphire orbs into an icy blue before returning to normal. She growled low in her throat, not wanting Naruto to hear. The hidden marks across her arms glowed for a split second before disappearing again when she heard Naruto.

She turned to look at him, only for her to see the little blonde carrying a dark orange fox with black-tipped tail and ears. The blonde ran up to his adoptive sister and gave her a smile.

"Nee-Chan! I already picked one. His name is Katsumi!"

Ruffling the blonde's hair, she smiled at him. " Well, come on then and let's take your new friend home."

Naruto grinned widely and nodded. Smiling once more, the duo walked out the cave with their new friend.

"_I won't let you or anyone else hurt my new family. Not again, not anymore. I'll protect them with my life and that's a promise of a lifetime."_ Kagome swore in her mind.

**R&R**


End file.
